


Light of Life

by Madiedoodle



Series: Stucky Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Steve and Bucky havent seen Christmas lights before, everyone is happy, more Christmas fluff, twenty first century adventures of Steve and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky had never seen Christmas displays, not like in modern times. And honestly, that much Christmas joy all concentrated into Brooklyn really puts everything into perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Life

There were a lot of things about the modern world that Steve liked. He liked how every street corner had a coffee shop, where people went to get their daily coffee, where people met people new and old, where people just went to relax and have a nice day. He liked how could go to the top of any building and see what looked to be the whole world around you. He liked how easy it was to get in touch with people, how someone could be an ocean away and you could still see them every day. 

But in this moment, what he really loved about the modern world was the Christmas lights. The way they made Brooklyn sparkly, like a million stars all spattered from window to window, making the darkening streets bright in a happy glow. How they made Bucky’s eyes light up in a rare joy that made Steve’s heart flutter. It was magical, the joy of the city, with snow crunching under foot and falling from the sky, forming a glittering pathway through the streets.

The Brooklyn bridge and surrounding buildings had been lit up elegantly, the embodiment of a winter wonderland, and it had been so beautiful, so new that it had left Steve and Bucky speechless as they walked, hand in hand and gazing up at the twinkling lights that illuminated the bridge and the streets. But as they kept walking, the true Christmas spirit took hold, and the houses were a colorful mess of holiday enthusiasm, works of art made of thousands of colorful lights. It was a sight to behold, and Steve was glad that Sam had convinced them to leave the apartment and go for a walk. This kind of Christmas cheer was just what they had needed, and Steve couldn’t help but grin like a fool as Bucky dragged him from house to house, boyish enthusiasm shining through as he gazed with wonder at each light display. 

The first one that was synced to music had stopped Bucky in his tracks, as the lights flashed ad moved and truly danced along with the music, a Christmas carol that the two knew well, but played entirely on electric guitars, truly transforming it into a modern Christmas display. There were light made reindeer, Santa clause, blown up snowmen, the whole gauntlet of Christmas pizzazz, something any self-respecting optic enthusiast would be drooling over in envy, as the lit up face of the brick house glittered and glowed, a memorable moment in both Steve and Bucky’s lives.

Bucky began laughing, giddy and happy, arm slung around Steve’s shoulders and Steve’s head rested on his arm as they watched the lights and listened to the music that played. Steve honestly had no idea how the two were synced together, but he decided to just leave it as Christmas magic, appreciating the sound of Bucky’s laughter, the warmth he provided, and the magical moment of the dancing lights. 

Another house had a Santa, passing out candy canes and polaroid pictures with the children that asked him, something Steve knew was expensive. It was more holiday magic, how nice and generous people were, and that was another thing Steve liked about modern times, how generous people could be. 

They both received candy canes from another house nearby, and stayed to chat with the old woman who lived there, who they realized they had known when she was a little girl, right before the both of them had left for the war. It was another magical Christmas moment, that taste of the past and the look at how well things turned out for some people, as Little Susy Wallman, now Old Susan Albrecht, leaned back in her rocking chair on her front porch, passing out candy canes and keeping a close watch on her various grandchildren, the beautiful glow of Christmas lights lighting up her smile and making it such a scenic view.   
As they walked by, people greeted them and wished them Merry Christmas, not because they were heroes but because they were people, out to see the magic of Christmas in Brooklyn, and smiling and waving back was the most natural thing in the world. Seeing families enter their homes, the thoughts of warm dinners and Christmas gifts, family and stories and laughter, fires in the fire places, ornaments on the trees and lights twinkling outside and lighting up all of Brooklyn in a glorious cacophony of light and sound. It truly was Christmas, in all its glory, and tears began to sting at Steve’s eyes as he realized this was something they could have. 

That Steve and Bucky could go home, back to the tower, back to their friends who had become family. And maybe the fire was on the TV, maybe their Christmas lights were projected onto the tower, and maybe their Christmas dinner would be takeout Chinese food because none of them could truly cook anything actually tasty. But they had each other, they had warmth and laughter and lights, they had what truly made up the Christmas magic.

 

And that they could all enjoy it together, with these lights glittering outside, all these families safe in their homes and enjoying Christmas. That was a Christmas miracle, that was what they worked for. To have Bucky wrapped up in his arms, Santa hat secure over his ears, scarf around his neck and eyes lit up in joy and laughter. That was the best gift Steve could have ever hoped for.


End file.
